<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching from the Ductworks by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684209">Watching from the Ductworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suite Life of Zack &amp; Cody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody Martin was hiding a massive secret form his twin brother Zack, a secret that he would choose to reveal if his twin was willing to come and watch him doing it, from the duct above the suite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Martin/Lance (Suite Life of Zack and Cody), Cody Martin/Zack Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching from the Ductworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want to know where I'm going all the time?" Cody grinned, the smarter of the two twins knowing that his twin was curious.</p><p>"Of course!" Zack replied quickly, the teenage boy extremely curious.</p><p>"Remember the ductworks?"</p><p>With his curiosity pipped even further, Zack leaned forward and responded with a: "Yeah?"</p><p>"Well, at 2pm, go through it until you reach this room." Cody said as the teen handed his brother a piece of paper with directions on it before leaving, with Zack wondering what Cody could be doing in there and why he had been told to climb through the ductworks, something he hadn't done in a few years.</p><p>"Urgh." Zack muttered in annoyance as he climbed through the dirty ductworks a few hours later, but the desire to work out what his twin brother was doing had outdid the desire to stay clean. While he wasn’t exactly the cleanest of all boys, these ductworks had gone down hill since his own memories of climbing through them. With the hunk of metal smelling like a live sewage leak all of the time now.</p><p>The slightly older of the twins was confused by his brother's actions over the last few weeks, with Cody acting weirder and weirder as the weeks went on. The boy had been leaving their hotel suite with the lamest of reasons, including one where he just said his text book was in the kitchen oven before leaving quickly. Cody had returned a couple of hours later with no text book, with his clothing messed up and the younger twin slightly sweaty. While Zack would have assumed his brother had a girl, it was Cody. He continued to watch through the vent that his brother's directions had led him to, which he found was a bedroom with Zack about to leave when he heard a knock on the door to the bedroom.</p><p>"Come in!" called out an older male voice that Zack couldn't place, as the door opened and Zack saw his younger twin walking into the room with Cody grinning as he saw the other person in the room, someone that Zack couldn't see yet, but from the tone knew the bloke was happy to see Cody "You came."</p><p>"Well, I haven't done that yet." Cody purred lustfully.</p><p>In the ducts, Zack shocked as he heard the flirty tone of his twin brother, with the blonde's mouth dropping a little from the thought of his brother, one being gay and two flirting with a male that sounded older. Zack was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the other male coming into the view, the dude only wearing a towel around his waist and nothing more, but as he saw who the male was, his mouth dropped.</p><p>‘Holy shit! That's Lance!’ Zack thought, the teen shocked that his little brother was hooking up with the hunky pool boy that could and did get any girl he wanted.</p><p>The teenager and oldest of the Martin twins couldn't help but check out Lance's chest with the blonde impressed by the defined chest of the older man, with Zack's cock lightly twitching from the sight of it. Zack continued to watch as Lance moved closer to his little brother and led his twin over to the bed in the middle of the room, with Lance leaning down and captured Cody's lips into a passionate kiss. </p><p>“Time for you to lose the polo…” Lance growled, hating how the young teen wore such dorky clothing and that he would need to wear it out. Numerous times he had wished for the opportunity to just rip the clothing from the young flesh.</p><p>Lance broke the kiss after a few minutes, with Zack watching as the pool boy took off his brother's shirt, Zack noticed that for a nerd, his brother had a fairly good looking chest, nothing that was too fat but it wasn't overly defined either. Zack turned his attention back to his brother and Lance, with Zack watching as Lance fingered the waistband of Cody's shorts and boxers which he pulled down at the same time in order to leave Cody butt naked.</p><p>"Fuck little dude… you’re still as sexy as always!" Lance purred, licking his lips from the sight.</p><p>Cody blushed a little as the older boy leaned down and captured the younger boy's lips into a rough but passionate kiss, with Zack clearly seeing who the dominant of the relationship was as Cody's body submitted and melted into the kiss with the older man. Zack couldn't help but agree with the pool boy's opinion of his little brother as he took in the view of his slightly younger twin brother's naked form the teen felt his cock twitching far more than it had with Lance's chest. From this angle, Zack could see that while their bodies had a lot of similar features, his brother's small frame only enhanced Cody's look with the thinness helping to make his brother's cock look bigger. </p><p>‘F-Fuck… why am I checking out Cody so much! Ugh!’ Zack thought to himself, realising that his eyes were focused solely on his brother’s body. </p><p>The slightly chubbier twin watched on as his brother reached out and slipped his fingers into Lance's towel with his eyes widening when Cody dropped the towel to reveal Lance's large cock. With Lance now completely naked, the lifeguard slammed his lips against the younger boy's with Lance pushing his tongue into Cody's mouth as they dropped down onto the bed with Lance above the younger boy. From his spot, Zack could see the hands of Lance and his twin brother exploring each other; with Cody's hand going straight for the lifeguard's large cock as Lance teased his brother's hole. </p><p>Zack’s eyes expanded from the view of Cody’s hole being pleasured. ‘H-Holy…’</p><p>The kissing soon ended as the pair rolled over with Cody moving down the older man's body until he reached Lance's cock. Zack's cock twitched as he watched Cody's mouth wrapping around the mushroom head of Lance's cock and the sounds of Lance's moans due to the pleasure of it. Lance's moans only got louder from the feeling of Cody taking more of his cock inside of his mouth, with the blonde using his tongue to lick every inch of the lifeguard's cock. Zack watched on as Lance grabbed the back of his brother's head and held Cody's head still as he moved his hips back and forth, forcing more of his cock inside of the younger boy.</p><p>"Here it comes little dude!" Lance moaned out, when the older lifeguard reached his limit. Something that the boy in the ductworks was getting very close to himself.</p><p>Smirking that the older stud wasn’t lasting long due to his skills, a horny Cody continued to suck on Lance's cock as hard as he could, making sure to put on a great show for his brother who he hoped had accepted his invite to watch him and Lance. The younger twin soon got his reward when Lance's cum started shooting into his mouth with Cody swallowing the load happily before pulling off the lifeguard who laid back panting. Cody grinned as he climbed on top of Lance, swaying his ass towards the duct, hoping to make Zack interested as he leaned down and started making out with Lance, his still hardened cock grinding against Lance's soft cock until it came back to life.</p><p>"So, what should we do next?" Cody purred, his lust dripping with every word. Zack shocked at the flirty tone his brother was using and the fact that Cody was grinding his dick up against the lifeguards.</p><p>"Hmm…" Lance replied just as lustfully, with the older teenage boy rolling them over so he was on top of the young blonde with Cody moaning when Lance growled "I think you should get on your hands and knees so I can fuck that beautiful ass of yours senseless!"</p><p>Cody followed the lifeguard's lustful order, with Zack having to admit that Lance wasn't lying, his brother had a beautiful ass, just ripe for a fucking. Zack watched on as Lance got behind his brother and leaned in with the lifeguard beginning to lap at his brother's hole with Cody arching his back as he moaned loudly. The older twin slightly wondered what it would be like to both have his ass rimmed and to lick someone's ass, but he lost his train of thought when Lance pulled back and lined his cock up with Cody's small hole. Zack couldn't help but release a moan as he watched his brother's ass being invaded by Lance's large cock, with the lifeguard pausing once he was completely inside of Cody.</p><p>"Damn little man, how does your ass stay so tight?" Lance moaned out, as he enjoyed the feeling of the younger boy's ass tightening around his member, trying to squeeze it out of him. Shocked that despite the numerous fucks they had shared, Cody’s ass was just as tight as the first time he had sanked his thick cock into that dorky boy’s ass.</p><p>Zack could only watch onwards from the ducts, with his cock twitching from the sight of Lance's large cock buried inside of his twin brother's ass, with the slightly older twin watching on as Lance allowed Cody's ass to get used to having his cock inside of him again. Once he noticed that his younger brother's body had relaxed, the older boy stared at the sight of Lance slowly beginning to move in and out of his brother's ass, with the lifeguard pulling most of the way out of Cody before slamming his cock back in. A smirk came to the face of the lifeguard when Lance heard Cody's moans getting louder with Lance knowing that he was able to hit the blonde's prostate with his constant ramming.</p><p>"LANCE!" Cody cried.</p><p>Zack's cock throbbed from the sight of his brother's body being rammed into the mattress, the older twin noting that his brother's eyes were shut tight and the look on Cody's face was a mix of immense pain and total pleasure. The lifeguard continued to repeatedly thrust his dick in and out of the younger twin's tight ass, Lance managed to hit the younger boy's prostate with every thrust of his cock causing the moans of the blonde to get uncontrollable. </p><p>With every moan escaping from the little man, Lance's thoughts turned to what it would take to pound Cody's brother, he knew Zack was a ladies man but so was he before he got a chance at Cody's tight little hole. As Lance's thrusting got more rapid, the lifeguard wrapped his hand around Cody's body and Zack watched on as Lance began to stroke his younger brother's cock. Cody knew it wouldn't be much longer until he was shooting his load and with a final harsh thrust of Lance's large cock, Cody couldn't help but moan out.</p><p>"Oh god, Lance… I'm going to…" Cody cried out, as the younger boy finally hit his edge. Zack's eyes widened as he watched his younger brother's cock throb and began to shoot his load over the bed. With Zack’s eyes locked on as shot after shot of the watery white liquid flew at the bed below, forming a little puddle.</p><p>‘Fuck C-Codes…’ Zack moaned quietly.</p><p>His numerous released moans from the sight of his brother’s orgam had the teen hoping that no one could hear as he felt his own cock twitch, with the older twin getting close to his own orgasm. The older of the two Martin boys was slightly confused by the fact he wanted to watch his brother shoot his load up close, but shrugged it off when he heard Lance hit his orgasm.</p><p>"Fuck little man, here it comes!" Lance cried out, with the lifeguard thrusting into the younger boy as hard as he could and Cody moaning loudly from the feeling of Lance's cock ramming in and out of him.</p><p>Once the orgasm got close to shooting out of him, Lance pushed into the younger boy as deep as he could and started shooting his load into one half of the cute blonde twins. As he watched his brother having cum shot into him, Zack felt his cock twitch and couldn't stop watching as Lance collapsed down onto his twin brother, with Lance's large cock still firmly buried inside of Cody. </p><p>As he began planting kisses on the younger boy’s neck, letting Cody remember his ownership. Lance purred out. “Come earlier tomorrow, I want more time with you…”</p><p>Ignoring the words coming out of the odd pairing, Zack stayed there in the ductworks for awhile, enjoying the sight before he made his way out of the ductworks and bolted to the suite he shared with his brother and mother, dropping down onto his bed and staring at the roof. He couldn't believe that his twin brother was both gay and having a sexual relationship with an older man; with his thoughts on his younger brother being fucked by Lance's large cock, Zack kicked off his shoes before using his toes to remove his socks. </p><p>The older of the Martin twins let out a moan as he palmed his tenting bulge, with the teen leaning up a little in order to remove his t-shirt before removing his pants and boxers in one scoop. With Zack now completely naked and his cock pointing at the ceiling, Zack reached down and slowly wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke. Zack continued to jack off until he heard a voice from the doorway with the blonde looking up to find his slightly younger identical twin.</p><p>"You know Zacky… you could have waited for me." Cody purred, with Zack feeling his cock twitch again from once again hearing his brother's flirty tone.</p><p>Cody noticed his older twin's moan and the twitch of Zack's cock and used it as his answer, with the nerdier of the two boys quickly removing his clothing, leaving him naked once again, this time in front of his twin. Zack watched as Cody reached down and gave his recently spent cock a few strokes to return it to its hardened state as he climbed onto the bed so he was next to his twin brother, with Zack moaning from the feeling of Cody's body pushing up against him. Zack gulped from the feeling of Cody's body against him as the twins grabbed onto their cocks and began to slowly stroke themselves with Zack using his leaked pre-cum to lube up his cock. As their hand's pleasured their cock, their eyes were on their brothers with the brothers almost competing to see who would cum first despite Zack knowing he would lose due to the fact that his were balls already begging for release and the fact Cody had just shot his load.</p><p>"Oh god, Codes… I'm going to cum!" Zack moaned out after a while of the twins stroking their cocks together.</p><p>Zack couldn't hold on any longer with the older twin hitting his edge as every muscle in his body began to tighten and a moan escaped his mouth as his cum started shooting out of him. Cody's cock throbbed from the sight of Zack's thick seed covering his twin's body, with Cody watching on as his brother's cum flew onto himself and the bed. Once Zack had finished shooting his load, the older twin looked over at his twin brother and saw Cody stroking himself, with Cody's pace quickening due to the sight of Zack hitting his orgasm.</p><p>"Want some help bro?" Zack asked as the desire to make his brother cum overtook his mind.</p><p>"Oh, yeah…" Cody said as the younger twin let go of his cock.</p><p>After watching his twin brother's cock flop back against his chest, with Cody's cock smacking his thin chest before completely resting against the thin chest. Zack grinned at the sexy sight of his nerdy brother as he reached over and took a hold of his brother's shaft and began to stroke Cody slowly. Zack continued a while before Cody changed his mind and decided to go for something else by stopping Zack's hand and leaning forward to capture his twin's lips into a heated make out session.</p><p>"Woah! Codes!" Zack said as he broke their session.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Zacky, you know that you want me as much as I want you." Cody said, shocking Zack about the confidence Cody had; Zack stuttered a little but the look of lust on his brother's face was too hard to resist.</p><p>Cody knew that Zack couldn't resist him as he planted another kiss on his brother's lips before moving down to Zack's neck and sucking on it gently, causing his twin to release a moan of pleasure from the feeling. The younger twin continued down until he reached his brother's nipples, with the nerdier boy quickly taking his brother's right nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it gently. Once he had spent a few moments on his brother's right nipple, Cody repeated the process on the left nipple to the pleasure of his older twin. </p><p>However, he wasn’t after his twin’s nipples. Instead Cody’s tongue traced along a thick strand of hot cum. Capturing it on his tongue then letting the delicious white bead roll down his tongue. With a moan he swallowed it. Zach was twitching at the view, but this face didn’t stop the boy from licking up every rope of cum his tongue could find. Swallowing Zach’s hot load.</p><p>On the last river of cum their lips met and Zach sucked it from Cody’s tongue. When their lips broke, the two were breathless.</p><p>“Wait- I’m supposed to make you cum!” Zach said suddenly.</p><p>“Mm… true, but now I want yours.”</p><p>With the sounds of Zack's moans continuing to entice him, Cody continued down his twin's body, lightly teasing Zack's cute belly button before moving down until he reached something he had dreamed about for a while, his brother's cock. Zack released another moan as Cody wrapped his hand around his brother's cock before leaning down and kissing the mushroom head of Zack's cock before wrapping his head around it.</p><p>"Shit, Codes!" Zack moaned as the older twin felt his brother's warm lips wrap around the mushroom head of his cock.</p><p>Cody grinned at the sound of his brother's moans as he began to bob up and down on his brother's cock with the older of the two twins unable to control himself from reaching down and grabbing onto his brother's blonde hair. With his grip on his younger twin's hair, Zack began to thrust his hips upwards in order to push more of his cock into his twin's mouth with Cody easily handling the extra length due to his experience of sucking on Lance's large cock. Cody got used to his brother's fast pace of face fucking, with the younger twin willing to do anything in the off chance he would get a piece of Zack's chubby but sexy ass. Once Zack had stopped trying to fuck his face off, Cody got back into his rhythm and slowly began to deep throat his brother's length.</p><p>"Codes…"</p><p>While he loved the feeling of having his cock inside of Cody's mouth, Zack wanted to regain control over his twin brother and slowed the pace of his thrusting so he wouldn't shoot his load too fast. Smirking internally at his older twin's attempt to regain his control, Cody extended his tongue in order to lick around the base of Zack's cock, teasing his brother until Zack lost all chance of control. With his failed attempt of gaining control, Zack pushed his entire length into his younger brother's mouth, with Cody using his teeth to tease his brother's cock further before pulling off and licking up and down Zack's cock with fast pace strokes of his tongue.</p><p>"Oh god, Codes"! Zack moaned out as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of his twin brother once again taking his cock into his mouth.</p><p>Zack's moans continued to fill the room as Cody gently sucked on his slightly older twin brother's cock before pulling off and simply focusing on the tip, running his head over the piss slit, with continuous swipes across the slit. Cody continued for a few moments before taking the mushroom head of his twin's cock back into his mouth, with Cody loving the sounds of his brother's moans and the throbbing of the shaft inside of his mouth. It didn't take long before Cody was beginning to bob up and down on his brother's cock in a slow rhythm, with Zack slowly moving his hands down to play with his brother's blonde locks. As his orgasm got closer, Zack's grip on his brother's hair got harder, with Zack holding Cody's head still as he fucked his brother's face until he hit his edge and couldn't stop himself.</p><p>"Codes… I'm going… here it comes bro! M-My second load!!" Zack moaned out as he face fucked his brother's mouth as hard as he could with the feeling of his cock sliding back and forth against his twin's tongue getting too much.</p><p>It didn't take long with the now fast pace thrusting, before Zack pushed his length deep inside of his twin brother's cock and moaned loudly as rope after rope of his cum shot out of his cock and into Cody's mouth forcefully. Cody could only moan as his brother's cum shot into him, enjoying the taste as he continued to suck on Zack's cock until he had milked every drop of Zack's cum. Once Zack had finished shooting his load into his brother's mouth, Cody pulled off of Zack's cock which popped out of his mouth and a loose trail of cum leaked out of his mouth and ran down his chin.</p><p>"That was wicked!" Zack exclaimed. “I’ve never cum twice…”</p><p>"Maybe you have just been with the wrong person! If you had, you would have done better then a solo cum… or can you only get your hand, ladies man?" Cody grinned happily, loving that his brother enjoyed it as he reached down and took a hold of his cock, giving it a few strokes as he hoped his brother would let him fuck him.</p><p>"So, do you want to? You know..." Zack asked quietly. While turned on by the thought of his younger nerdy brother fucking him, he wasn't overly sure about it.</p><p>Cody grinned and nodded as his twin brother rolled over on the bed and pushed him up onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Cody who let out a loud moan from the sight of his brother's butt being offered to him. The nerdier and thinner of the two boys moved forward and lowered his mouth onto his brother's ass, with Cody quickly licking the length of his brother's ass, with Zack moaning as his crack was licked clean. After focusing on licking the length for his while, Cody turned his focus onto his brother's hole as he forced his tongue into his twin brother, before pulling back to the annoyance of his turned on brother.</p><p>"Suck them." Cody commanded as he reached up and offered Zack two of his fingers.</p><p>His heart was beating fast and loud in his chest. Zack was supposed to be the cool twin, the cool one who always wrestled him down. But here was his twin brother happily grinning at the thought of bottoming. </p><p>Zack grinned and quickly took his younger brother's fingers into his mouth and coated them with his generous amount of his saliva, running his tongue every inch of his brother's fingers until Cody pulled them out, ready to finger Zack's ass. Zack moaned out loudly from the feeling of his brother's finger sliding into him, with Cody continuing to push his finger in as he enjoyed the feeling of Zack's tight ass, with Cody not hesitating to push his second finger into his twin brother's hole.</p><p>"Oh god, Codes… f-fuck me now…" Zack almost begged, with the older twin enjoying the feeling of his ass being stretched by his twin brother's fingers, while he loved the feeling he wanted his brother's cock in him now. “Come on! Fuck me!”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re the bottom…” Cody whispered. His fingers hooked around inside the moaning boy, lifting him an inch and rubbing his prostate hard. </p><p>Zack rolled his eyes, muttering that he was finally letting his dorky brother dominate him in something and he wasn’t taking it yet. “If you don’t hurry up and fuck me now? I’ll be making you my bottom!”</p><p>“Hey!” Just for that, the younger twin gave Zack’s ass a good smack. He got one in return and a cocky grin but neither took much care. With free access to each other now, there would be enough spanks to turn both their asses red daily.</p><p>Cody grinned that his older twin wanted him to fuck him, with Cody pulling his fingers out and quickly spitting into his hand in order to use his spit on his cock. Once he had slicked up his cock, he lined up his cock with his brother's hole and slowly began to ease himself into Zack until his entire cock was buried in Zack's warm tight hole. He didn't bother to give Zack time to get used to his cock, with the tightness of the hole getting to him, causing him to quickly begin to thrust in and out of his brother's hole with Zack's loud moans of pleasure quickly filling the room. The younger twin's slow and gentle rhythm of pushing in then pulling back out, slowly got boring for the slightly younger blonde who picked up his pace and started to fuck his twin with more aggression and passion.</p><p>"Fuck, Codes… That feels soooo good!" Zack moaned out, as Cody continued to assault his prostate.</p><p>Using his brother's moan as further encouragement, Cody let the level of need and desire control his actions as he upped his pace and pounded his older twin brother's ass as hard as he could, with the sound of his balls slapping Zack's ass cheeks turning him on further. Zack could only moan as his brother's cock continued to slide in and out of him, with both of the twins knowing that it wouldn't be long before their cocks reached the edge and they would shoot their loads. In order to up the level of pleasure his brother was facing, Cody reached for his brother's cock and started fisting it up and down at the same pace with his thrusts until Zack couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Codes, I'm going to…" Zack moaned out a few moments later as the feeling of Cody's cock ramming his hole and his fist on his cock shot Zack past the edge and with a large moan he started shooting his load over the bed.</p><p>"So am I… Fuck, Zack... here it comes!" Cody moaned out, with the blonde continuing to slam into his twin brother at a quick pace.</p><p>Zack's moans filled his brother's as Cody rammed into his hole as deep as he could, with Cody beginning to shoot rope after rope of his load into his brother's ass, with Zack loving the feeling of every shot of cum slapping against his inners. As he continued to fill his brother with his cum, Cody noticed a little cum leaking from his twin's hole with the blonde moaning from the sight. Once he had finished shooting, he slowly eased himself out of his brother's hole and the twins dropped down onto the bed, with the pair rolling over so they were on their backs lying next to each twins slightly turned their heads in order to smile at each other as they inches closer together so that their naked flesh were still touching as they panted heavily.</p><p>"Fuck, little bro… that was AWESOME!" Zack said once the blonde had come down from his orgasm with the older of the twins turning to face his brother with a smirk on his face "But I hope that you know that next time, I'm fucking your sexy ass!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Cody responded with a grin, with the younger of the twins moaning as his cock twitched a little from the thought of his brother's cock being inside of him, with a little extra cum leaking out of the spent member. “I’m shocked you let me fuck you this time…”</p><p>“You got lucky… that you and Lance were so hot…” Zack revealed with a shrug.</p><p>Still a little horny, Zack leaned over and used his finger to collect the leaked cum, bringing it over to his mouth and sucking Cody's cum off it happily before grinning at his twin who blushed a little. He laid back against the bed with the Martin twins slowly getting their energy back, with their pants and gasps merging together. As he laid there next to his twin, Zack's mind turned back to what he had watched earlier that day with the oldest of the two twins wondering what it would be like to have Lance's massive cock inside of him along with the kink of Cody watching him doing it.</p><p>"So… When did you and Lance start?" Zack questioned, wanting to know the truth about everything.</p><p>"A few weeks ago, I caught him in the shower and one thing led to the next." Cody said with a light blush, with Zack feeling his cock twitch back to attention from the thought of it.</p><p>"Think you could hook me up?" Zack asked, with the thought of getting fucked by Lance's large cock turning him on as much as the thought of fucking Cody's sexy hole.</p><p>Cody hid a moan while feeling his cock throb from the thought of watching his fuck-buddy slamming his older twin brother’s ass. Smirking a little, he finally responded. "Only if I can watch!.</p><p>"Deal!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>